Prophecy
by ericaj318
Summary: Gandalf is face with a great challenge as he learns of a prophecy involving himself and Elrond's other daughter. GandalfxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Father, what troubles you?" Caunwen asked as she entered Elrond's throne room, "You have not been right."

Elrond turned to see his daughter staring at him with concern in her eyes, "My daughter, my concern is for you. I have one daughter who is in love with a man and she is willing to throw away her immortality to be with him and I have just heard a prophecy that regards you," he said as he diverted his eyes to the floor, unable to look upon her.

Caunwen stepped forward, reaching out to grasp her father's hand, "What did the prophecy say?"

Elrond was not upset at what it said but that it would take her away from him. He took a deep breath before speaking once more, "My dear Caunwen, the prophecy stated that you will find both love and struggle with a great wizard. I know that this prophecy is about you and Mithrandir which pleases me but it also means you must leave at once to be by his side," he explained, his large eyebrows furrowed in grief.

Caunwen was perplexed by her father's urgency for her to leave, "Why must I go immediately? Gandalf is just as immortal as we are."

Elrond nodded, "Terrible times are coming to Middle Earth. Times that will test us all so your time is limited to reach him. Gather your horse and your personal effects and ride to the Shire. You will find him there. Tell him what I have shared with you and my only hope is that our paths may cross again."

Caunwen wrapped her arms around her father's neck, whispering goodbye in his ear before leaving his side to gather what she would need. As she packed a small pouch with as little as possible, Arwen entered her room.

"Sister, where are you planning to run away to?" Arwen asked, knowing her sister was the last one between the two of them to leave Rivendell.

Caunwen turned to face her sister, sadness filling her eyes as she spoke, "I am being sent away because of a prophecy given to father that states I will find both love and struggle with a great wizard. He is sending me to find Mithrandir. Sister, I will miss you so," she felt the tears break free as she looked upon Arwen's face.

Arwen was confused, "Tis not fair for you to have to run out and find Mithrandir. Does he even know you're coming to be with him? Is that something he'd accept? He has been alone for all these many years."

Caunwen shook her head, "I only know that I must go to the Shire and find him and tell him what I've told you. Goodbye, Arwen," she whispered as she pulled her pack unto her back and walked forward to hug her sister goodbye.

"We will find each other again," Arwen comforted her sister as they released their embrace and Caunwen raced to the stables to mount her horse and race out into the night. She rode through the night into the first breaks of morning sunshine when she finally reached the border of the Shire. She stopped her horse, dismounted and left her there while she walked into the town unsure of where she was supposed to go from there. Caunwen thought back to everything she had ever heard about Mithrandir and she remembered the name Bilbo Baggins. She found a young hobbit with curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Excuse me," she said to grab his attention.

The young hobbit looked up at the sound of her voice, then jumped at the sight of an elf in the Shire, "Yes," he replied before asking, "What is an elf doing in these parts?"

Caunwen smiled at his surprise at her appearance, she had forgotten that Hobbits do not travel, "I am here in search of the wizard they call Gandalf the Grey. Is he here?"

The hobbit shook his head, "He will be but he has not yet arrived. Would you like to come with me to my uncle's house. My name is Frodo Baggins," he offered while introducing himself.

"It is an honor to meet you, Frodo," she began, "I am Caunwen of Rivendell, daughter of Lord Elrond. I would enjoy keeping your company while we wait."

Frodo smiled as he led her back toward the village. Just as they reached the street, Caunwen's ears heard horse hooves on the dirt road from miles away.

"Frodo, wait here a moment. He is coming," she announced as she looked in the distance, awaiting her destiny.

Frodo was not sure of anything she had said but he had read that Elves had many skills. As the two stood there on the hill overlooking the street, Gandalf rode up and stopped in front of them, his face taking on a grave look of concern at seeing Caunwen.

Frodo was oblivious to the shift in Gandalf's demeanor and the sudden tensing of his body as he yelled his name and threw his arms around the wizard. Gandalf smiled at the hobbit as he looked up at Caunwen once more.

"Caunwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, what brings you to Bag End?" he asked, though he felt in his heart that he knew why she was here.

"Mithrandir, I come with news from my father. Would you be able to speak in private with me for a moment?" she requested as she looked upon the old man and his long grey hair and beard to match. How was he the one she was fated to be with?

Gandalf nodded, "Frodo, go let your uncle know that I've arrived. I will meet you there soon."

Frodo nodded in response as he got out of Gandalf's wagon and spoke to Caunwen once more, "It was lovely to meet you. I hope you stick around for the party this evening."

"Thank you," she replied, "I may just do that." As she finished speaking, Frodo disappeared.

"Walk with me into the woods?" she asked once she and Gandalf were alone.

They walked a short way until they were well hidden before Gandalf asked the question, now haunting his mind, "Are you going to war, Lady Caunwen?"

Caunwen was taken aback as she shook her head, "No, this matter may be both serious and urgent but it is not war," she calmed him as she reached out and touched his forearm.

Gandalf raised a brow, "Then on what matter would Lord Elrond send you here for?"

Caunwen took a deep breath as she prepared to explain, "Mithrandir, my father was told a prophecy last eve that must be fulfilled before the dark times begin. The prophecy states that I will share both love and struggles with a great wizard," she said and watched his face take in what she was saying.

Gandalf shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "You can not be serious. A prophecy states that you and I are to fall in love? I have vowed to live a life without the love of a woman for all of these years, why now?"

"Shall we go to Saruman and ask for his opinion? You and he are the last of the Istar and perhaps your union with me is supposed to continue the line," she hypothesized outloud.

Gandalf took a large breath, "We shall go seek his council about more matters than just this. Let us enjoy the party tonight and we will ride at dawn," he said as he walked away from her back into the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Caunwen felt very strange spending her day in the Shire. Gandalf had gone to spend time with Bilbo so she found Frodo and helped decorate for the party. When the sun and moon switched places, the celebration began.

Caunwen took a seat at a table alone as she sipped an ale and watched the hobbits dance and have a joyous time. As she sat there, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Gandalf standing over her.

"Mithrandir, may I help you?" she asked, her tone soft because ever since the reveal of the prophecy, she felt very strange around him.

Gandalf smiled upon her, "Please call me Gandalf, it is my more common name. I was wondering if you would like to join me in a dance?"

Caunwen nodded, "I would like that very much but I do not know the dance of these people," she admitted.

Gandalf reached out his hand for her, she took it gladly, "I will help you. Place your other hand on my shoulder," he instructed as he placed the hand not entwined in hers on her waist, "Very good. Now just follow my lead," he said softly before pulling her into the rapid dance of the hobbits.

After the dance, Gandalf took her back to where she was sitting, "I must go continue the fireworks show. Meet me at Bilbo's home after the party and we can discuss what you came here for," he shared before taking her hand and kissing the back of it ever so gently. Caunwen blushed as she took her hand back. She had had feelings for Gandalf for many years and the prophecy was exciting for her but she was also deeply worried about how he felt.

The party went on until Bilbo gave a speech, thanking everyone for coming, sort of. At the end, he disappeared into thin air causing Caunwen some alarm. She noted to ask Gandalf about it when she met with him. She waited a short while before making the trek to Bilbo's home. Once she reached Bag End, she knocked gently on the open door.

"You may enter," she heard Gandalf's voice greet her from inside and she did as he asked. When she walked in, she saw him smoking his pipe and sitting in front of the fire. He appeared deep in thought.

"Are you alright, Gandalf?" she asked as she analyzed the small home.

"Lady Caunwen, you said your father feared dark times were upon us. What was he referring to?" he asked, never turning his face away from the fire.

"He does not yet know. He just feels a darkness thickening with each passing day. You will have to go to him to get more on what he sees," she answered, honestly.

"That matter will have to wait. Bilbo left behind a ring and I have a terrible suspicion regarding it. Will you stay here and protect Frodo while I find out if my suspicions are correct? Once I have returned we shall go to Saruman with regards to the prophecy you spoke of," he said as he finally stood and looked at her.

Caunwen nodded, "I am to be with you from this day on and whatever you need from me, I will gladly do. Will you leave immediately or after Frodo returns here?"

"I shall leave as soon as he returns and I can tell him to keep this ring both secret and safe," he replied.

She nodded as she reached out and gently placed her hand upon his, "I will go retrieve my horse and stay here with Frodo until your return. Be safe." After she spoke, she raced out of the house to where she had left her horse. Once she returned to Bag End, she found that Gandalf was already gone and Frodo was sitting in the chair that Gandalf had been in before.

"Frodo," Caunwen said as she entered the house. He turned at her voice and smiled, "Gandalf asked that I stay with you until he returns to keep you safe. Is that alright with you?" she asked, keeping her tone soft.

Frodo nodded, a large grin playing across his lips, "I will make you a room."

Caunwen nodded gratefully.

Slightly less than a week later, Gandalf returned. He flew into the house and grabbed Frodo, "Is it secret? Is it safe?"

Frodo nodded, slightly frightened as he rushed to the trunk where he'd hidden it. Caunwen came in from outside where she'd been watching, "Is it as bad as you had feared?" she asked, taking in the serious look upon his face.

Gandalf breathed in deeply, "Yes, it is the worst possible situation. Frodo, place the ring into the fire," he instructed, looking away from Caunwen and back at the hobbit.

Frodo looked confused but did as he was asked. Gandalf pulled the ring out with tongs and dropped it in Frodo's hand. "Does it say anything?" Gandalf asked.

Frodo stared at the ring quietly for a moment before nodding, "Yes, there is an inscription but I do not know what it says."

Gandalf closed his eyes in fear, "In the common tongue it reads 'one ring to rule them all, one ring to bind them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them'. This ring was the one Sauron forged to control all the rings given to the elves, the dwarves and men. You must leave the Shire as soon as the sun rises. You must stay off the road and only travel by day," he instructed as Frodo raced through his home to pack.

"Shall I go with him for protection?" Caunwen inquired seeing fear all over Frodo's tiny face as he finished preparing to leave.

Gandalf shook his head, "No, you must come with me to seek out counsel from Saruman regarding the prophecy and this ring. Ready your horse, we will ride out at the same time."

Caunwen did as she was asked and when she was joined outside, there was another hobbit ready to go.

"Lady Caunwen, this is Samwise Gamgee, he will be accompanying Frodo to the Prancing Pony where we shall meet them. Are you ready to go?" Gandalf asked of her as the hobbits began their journey by foot.

Caunwen nodded as she mounted her horse, "Let us ride."


	3. Chapter 3

Gandalf and Caunwen rode through the daylight until they reached Isengard. They were greeted by Saruman, himself, when they dismounted by the gates made with nature.

"What brings you here, Gandalf the Grey?" Saruman asked as he looked upon the pair, "And you have brought a guest. How are you Lady Caunwen?"

"I am well, Saruman. We have come on urgent business that Gandalf will inform you of," she replied as they began walking across the grounds to the entrance of the tower.

"What is it, Gandalf?" Saruman asked once more.

Gandalf cleared his throat, "I come on two different issues, Saruman. The first regards Lady Caunwen and it is the reason why she is here. Lord Elrond was told a prophecy which states that his daughter," he gestured at Caunwen, "and a wizard would find love and struggle. The prophecy states that she and I are to unite. What do you think of this?"

Saruman nodded while listening to Gandalf's words as they entered the tower, "Elrond's prophecy is correct. You and I are the last of our kind and the line is destined to go on. It makes sense that the prophecy would pair you with a lady of such high stature and genes. You must act on this prophecy as soon as possible before it is too late. What was the second matter?"

Caunwen found herself suppressing a slight smile at Saruman's blessing of their union. Gandalf replied once more, "The great ring of power has resurfaced and it has been under my nose in the Shire for years. What am I to have done with it?"

Saruman looked at Gandalf, his eyes very serious, "It is too late for anyone to do anything. As we sit here and speak, Nazgul are on their way to retrieve the great ring of power and give it to Sauron. We have no hope in defeating the dark lord so we may as well join forces with him," he explained causing both Caunwen and Gandalf to exchange a worried glance.

Gandalf grabbed her hand and began pulling her toward the door out so they could prevent this madness but Saruman used his powers to slam all the doors around them, trapping them in the room with him.

"What are you doing?" Gandalf asked, his face fully conveying the shock he felt in his heart at his friend's betrayal.

Saruman shook his head, "It is too late. If you can not join then you choose death," he stated before pointing his staff and Gandalf, thrusting him into the wall behind them and then flat on the floor.

Caunwen pulled her sword and charged Saruman while he was distracted, she knicked his arm but she wasn't quick enough to do more damage as his staff became pointed at her.

"How will you stand against me, lady elf? The power of your people have nothing this far away from your land," Saruman gloated before lifting her from the ground.

Caunwen felt her stomach leave the ground first as she was flung up into the air before being dropped face first on the ground, bloodying her nose.

Gandalf and Saruman were now in a heated battle of magics while Caunwen laid on the floor, barely conscious. Eventually she faded and when she awoke water was slowly dropping on her and she shivered from the sudden cold. She opened her yes more clearly to reveal that she was on top of the tower, Gandalf looking over her on his knees and rain falling from the sky on top of them.

"I'm taking it that we didn't win," she tried to joke as she pushed up with her arms to sit.

Gandalf grasped her arms in concern, "Take it easy. You took quite a beating. I am quite sorry for Saruman's behavior. I had no idea that he would ever betray our order."

Caunwen sat up and finally got a clear look at Gandalf's bloodied face. She raised her hand up into the rain to gently place it on his cheek, "You look like you got a good beating as well. Are you alright?"

"These wounds will heal. Are you still cold?" he asked as he stood from the ground, offering her his hand to help her up.

She gladly took it as she stood and got a terrifying view of how high off the ground they were. Her body trembled, involuntarily, from both fear and cold. All she could do was nod at Gandalf's inquiry.

He smiled softly as he grabbed a hold of her hand once more and pulled her down into a corner of the tower beside him, wrapping her body into his side as tightly as he could. "Do not fear," he whispered, "Gwaihir will soon come."

Caunwen had no idea what he was speaking of but she faded again from the extant of her injuries. When she came to once more, Saruman was with them once more ready to finish them off.

"I will give you one more chance, Gandalf. Do you choose power or death?" Saruman yelled as Caunwen noticed a small moth fly into view. Gandalf grabbed her hand and pulled her closely to his body.

"I choose neither," he said, his tone calm as he turned with Caunwen held to his side and he flung them off of the tower into a freefall.

Caunwen held her breath, unsure of what could come next but to her surprise, they were caught by a great eagle. "Where is it going to take us?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Keep your head down. We'll be in Rivendell by morning," he instructed.


	4. Chapter 4

The eagle landed on the outskirts of Rivendell staying on the ground just long enough for Gandalf and Caunwen to dismount. "Once we cross the river, we will be protected by the power of my people," she stated as she looked ahead into the forest.

Gandalf nodded as he moved forward and followed her into the trees. "We do not have to fear at the moment because we do not possess the ring. The Nazgul will not be after us. Are you feeling better?" he asked, regarding the attack. Her face still looked worse for wear.

Caunwen nodded as she walked through the familiarity of the trees. She felt it was important to breach the subject of the prophecy as they made their journey, "Do you believe Saruman was telling the truth about us when we were there or was that part of the delusional state he's fallen into?"

Gandalf sighed deeply at the memory of their time spent in Isengard but nodded, "He was telling the truth about everything. The orb he had in that chamber does indeed tell the future but it does not show all the futures that are possible. He has chosen to believe that good can not win and darkness is the only choice however, I have faith. What he said about you and I and the prophecy was true and very correct. I suspect that once we are settled in within Rivendell, we should take care with our valuable time. What is your opinion of all of this?" he asked, looking down on her with a gentle smile curling from his lips.

Caunwen knew there was no use in being anything but honest so she took a very deep breath and bared her heart to the wizard, "Mithrandir… I mean, Gandalf, it has been my desire for many years to be yours. I have looked upon you with love in my heart since your very first visit to Rivendell that I can remember. I never thought there was any real possibility for it so I just held my feelings in to myself. But, when my father told me the prophecy, though I knew it meant leaving home, I was very happy at the idea. What about you?"

Before Gandalf could respond, though was looking upon her with a tender expression on his face, they could hear horses trampling through the woods not far from where they walked.

"What do you think that was?" Caunwen asked, looking East where she heard the rustle of the leaves.

Gandalf shook his head as he made his way in that direction, grabbing her hand in a protective manner. What they saw when the reached the noise was shocking. The Nazgul was chasing a woman on a white horse. Caunwen knew it was Arwen.

"That's my sister!" she said in a panic, gripping Gandalf's hand tighter.

Gandalf planted his staff in the ground, releasing her hand so he could grip it more forcefully and he began uttering words that sounded beautiful. As he spoke it seemed that the Nagul's horses weren't able to run with as much speed as they had when they first found them. Caunwen knew Gandalf was attempting to Arwen as much time as possible to reach the river where she would be able to repel the Nazgul using the power of their people.

Caunwen held her breath as she watched but also noticed Gandalf's hands begin to shake as he held his staff, his powers were obviously too much for him since what had happened at Isengard. She knew if he could keep going just a little bit longer, Arwen would be to a safe distance. Caunwen closed her eyes and placed her hands on top of Gandalf's, giving him any strength her elvish powers held in the woods. She hoped it would be enough to grant Arwen's safety.

She felt Gandalf's hands steady under her own and within moments, his utterings stopped and they could hear the river crashing from a distance.

"She made it," Caunwen said, relieved as she looked at Gandalf who was now both pale and bloodied. "I must get you to Rivendell where you can take time to rest."

Gandalf nodded as he leaned heavily on his staff while they continued their journey. "I wanted to tell you my feelings before but we were interrupted," he began.

Caunwen placed her finger gently upon his lips, "Sh, we will have plenty of time for that once we are safe inside my home. Let us hurry before the Nazgul regain their footing. Surely, they know you assisted in my sister's escape."

"Your father is not going to appreciate the state I am returning you in," he replied with a very soft and weak chuckle.

Caunwen smiled as they stepped cautiously down to the river's edge where they would cross into Rivendell.


	5. Chapter 5

"What state have you brought my daughter back to me in?" Elrond asked as he saw all the bloodied parties return.

Gandalf, his own face no better than the rest, took Elrond aside, "All of our injuries must wait because Frodo was stabbed by a Nazgul blade. Please, help him first."

Elrond nodded, his eyebrows raised high on his forehead as he rushed forward taking the injured hobbit from Arwen's arms. Before he exited, he turned back and instructed Arwen to heal them all.

"Arwen, are you strong enough? You used so much magic to protect the hobbit," Caunwen said, her tone concerned and laced with worry.

Arwen nodded, "I am fine now that we have crossed back into the full protection of our people."

Arwen moved forward and placed her hands over Gandalf's and Caunwen's faces while uttering a prayer in the elvish tongue. Caunwen had her eyes closed but she opened them briefly in order to see Gandalf's face healing before her eyes. She often wondered why her father and sister's healing powers had not come to her. Once Arwen was done, the cut on her own face was gone as well.

"Go rest," Arwen instructed, "I do not know how long you will stay here before heading back out into the wild."

Arwen left, Caunwen knew to find Aragorn, and Gandalf turned to her placing his hand gently on her cheek, "Your sister is correct. Our journey to destroy the ring will most likely not end here. I am going to speak with your father. Go rest," he said, softly.

Caunwen smiled at him as she turned to go to her room in Rivendell and lay her weary head down.

Gandalf joined Elrond who was almost through saving Frodo's life and waited until he was done to speak with him on the subject of the ring.

"My dear friend," Elrond said as he looked away from the hobbit to the wizard, "You should be with my daughter. These quiet nights in Rivendell will be your last chance to fulfill the prophecy before your journey takes a serious turn."

"Can the ring not stay here in the protection of your people?" Gandalf requested, his eyelids heavy now that there wasn't so much going on.

Elrond closed his eyes in regret, "My people will not stay here much longer. The time of the elves is ending. The ring can not stay here. It must be taken to Mordor and thrown into the fire from whence it came. Tomorrow, after you have fulfilled the prophecy with my dear sweet Caunwen, we shall have a meeting where we can decide what to do with the ring. Many great warriors are on their way as we speak."

Gandalf nodded as he looked at Elrond, "Why must I be with your daughter so urgently?"

Elrond closed his eyes once more, this time in grief, "Mithrandir, you will not be on the journey to Mordor for very long. You must sacrifice yourself for the group. And once you have done that, the prophecy will be no more."

Gandalf's eyes opened wide, his shock apparent. "I will do what I must," he said as he turned from Elrond to go to Cauwen.

When he reached her chambers, he found her fast asleep. He did not wish to wake her but Elrond's urgency had rubbed off onto him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroked back her hair causing her eyes to open.

"Gandalf, has something happened?" she said, waking urgently ready for battle.

Gandalf laid a hand gently on her shoulder, calming her, "No, no lady Caunwen but I have learned that we must fulfil the prophecy now if we have any hope. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, his tone soft and gentle.

Caunwen nodded, a soft smile crossing her lips, "It is all I've ever wanted. Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Gandalf didn't respond as he had no words to express what was in his heart. He decided the best way to let her know how he felt was to show her so he took her hand and placed it against his chest, above his heart and leaned forward gently placing his lips against hers.


End file.
